


【赤黑】Little Talks

by liiiane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiiane/pseuds/liiiane
Summary: 补档，黑子患上睡美人症候群，一个关于等候的故事
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 9





	【赤黑】Little Talks

黑子揉了揉眼睛，困意温柔地拥抱他，渐渐收紧了双臂。

他的眼神蒙上雾气，他说抱歉赤司君，晚安。

赤司还没来得及回应，黑子已经缩回了被窝，沉沉的眼帘遮住了出现频率愈来愈低的浅色眼眸。他摘下眼镜，合上书本，他刚给黑子念了没几页。但已经很好了，除去进食和洗漱，这次黑子已经算是清醒很久了，比起上一回从睁开眼睛到再次沉睡，只坚持了一根烟的时间。他忘不了黑子那次看向他的眼睛，茫然又陌生。

赤司无言凝视他的睡颜，片刻之后，他俯身献上一个晚安吻，这一千五百个日夜以来他一直这样做，他已经不再抱有愚蠢的妄想。

晚安。

赤司起身拉上窗帘，已然是冬天，轻薄的布料换成厚重的天鹅绒，窗格外结了冰。虽然诞生在严冬，但不意味着他对这个季节情有独钟。

今天他把父亲从公司辞退了。董事会的老头子们暴跳如雷，一点都没久经沙场的气度，大概他们自己心里也明白，支柱倒了，顶总会榻的，不过是时间问题。赤司不在乎他们说了什么，他只记得当时他们的脸看起来滑稽极了，像一只只快炸开的烂番茄。他想起中学的修学旅行，他接过黑子手中的番茄，那光滑鲜红的外表可比老头子的脸好看多了，一口咬下去鲜甜的汁水在味蕾上跳跃。

这些事应该在黑子醒来之际就先告诉他，不然等到下一次他自己都会忘记。

他会忘记的，这也不坏，一千五百个日夜的等待，他都快忘光了。

一切始于冬天。

那天黑子上车时特意坐进了后排，对此赤司没有说什么，他注意到他的眼眉间描绘着一丝苦闷，经过多年的陪伴，他已经能轻易地从那张少有波澜的脸上察觉出细微变化。

回家的途中，他选择了一条相较平时更为绕路的小径，多出来的时间应该足够让黑子说出藏在紧抿的嘴唇下的话语，将沉重带回家并不明智。而当他听见黑子更像在自言自语的呢喃时，他瞬间踩下刹车。是了，那天他们正说到分手。

“你说什么？”

“我相信赤司君听得很清楚。”

“我不记得你有这么冲动。”

“这不是冲动。”

今天不是春风和煦的四月一日，他也不会玩这样有惊无喜的游戏。小径上没有其他来往车辆，路灯在百米开外的大路上，光点晕开了，通往遥不可及的幻境，周遭有枯枝毫无预兆地断裂。赤司看向断枝掉落的方向，回应他的是不再有动静的隔墙，他用指尖轻刮方向盘上的皮革纹路，每次都是，一旦遇上黑子他就开始被动。

“我不会答应的。”

他捕捉他的目光，黑子单手捂住了眼睛。

“赤司君，让我下车。”

“回去再说。”

黑子又呢喃了什么，却像是力气枯竭再也发不出声。

引擎再次启动，后座上他的表情隐藏在阴影中，路灯一晃而过，他看见后视镜里滑到下颚的湿漉漉的痕迹。

车辆悄声驶进车库，暖黄色的顶灯早已亮起。赤司一言不发地下了车，甩上车门的声音格外刺耳。直到走入大门，他发现身后没有跟上来的身影。赤司犹豫了一下，还是折返回去，很快他就在车内找到了目标。

“哲也？”

他所呼唤的人在后排侧卧，睡得很沉。

等黑子再次醒来，已经是一周后的深夜。

“克莱恩莱文综合症。”

赤司一时不能将听到的语言转化成可辨识信息，他直勾勾地盯着黑框眼镜下略显淡漠的双眼，没有搭腔。老友推了推眼镜，难得好心又直白地补充了一句。

“俗称睡美人症候群。”

充满童话气息的病名并没有在他眼前展开鲜花绽放之景。

“那是什么？一个吻就能痊愈？”绿间又推了把眼镜，一脸不苟言笑看不出有被逗乐的迹象。

“我不是脑科专家，这只是初步诊断，我们会做进一步的检查。你别担心，病人会自行醒来，问题在于醒来的时间。”

“要多久？”

他耸耸肩。

赤司记不起自己当时的反应，他似乎异常平静地就接受了这个事实，而他的沉默却被误认为是过度担忧，绿间再次好心又直白地补充了一句。

“这种病虽然罕见，但不会危及生命，要我来说如果你特别心急，也可以尝试多打几针兴奋剂，反正都醒不过来，不妨来次冒险。”

……这是什么庸医言论。

回想着今早和绿间的对话，赤司陷入沉思。

不知是机缘巧合还是天遂人愿，黑子沉睡的时机对他来说并不差。那个夜里，压抑在车厢里弥漫，那种认真带着一种悲壮的情绪，仿佛克制着巨大的痛苦，浩瀚无垠的海面猛然掀起巨浪，所有硬撑着的信仰都被击碎，翻滚着沉入不见天日的海沟，连带那些恸哭与心悸，他在咸涩的海水里尝到恐惧的滋味。黑子没有把握如果把话题延续下去，自己会做出什么不可控制的举动。

这算七年之痒吗，别说笑了。

就在他还执着于未说清的话语，伴随着一声呼唤，他的手被轻轻握住。

“赤司君。”

黑子睁开了眼睛。宁静的目光环视了一圈天花板，又一一掠过窗户、橱柜、书柜，最后停留在赤司复杂的神色上。

“我刚刚是不是睡着了？”

赤司没有即刻回答，他犹如看见大海归于平静，晨曦在海平面上盖了一层薄薄的绒毯。

“是，睡了一个星期。”

黑子震惊地瞪大了双眼。

“那么久？”

“那么久。”

他沉吟了一声，慢慢撑起身子，沉重不堪。

“我就记得，我从学校出来，在等你的时候去了次便利店，接着你来了，我坐进车里……然后我就睡着了？”

“是的。”

他在赤司毫无波澜的双眼里看不出半点动摇，坦然接受他探寻的视线，他不知所措地握紧赤司的手。

“不……应该还有，有件很重要的事，我是不是忘了什么？”

此时赤司愈加确定了这将是一个风平浪静的夜晚。他伸出另一只手，捏了捏黑子的脸颊。真实相较于自私显得微不足道，谎言又是那样容易脱口而出。

“你什么都没有忘。”

他果然不讨厌这场意外。

“我都不知道你隐藏着忠犬八公属性。”

赤司瞥了绿间一眼，决定不跟他计较。

“一年了，你有什么打算？”

“准备给哲也换个枕头，最近他睡的不是很安稳，但睡颜还是挺好看的。”

“……我不是问你这个。”

他们在顶楼的西餐馆就坐，室内冷气打得很足，他们都不用脱下修身的西装外套。隔着落地窗就能见到对面赤司财团的总部，玻璃外墙闪着冷色的光，仿佛丝毫不受烈日的灼烧。

赤司用叉子拨弄配菜中的圣女果，尖端没入表皮时渗出淡红色汁水，他一口咬下相比普通番茄更为紧实的果肉。

“工作怎么样？”

“没怎么样，现在父亲的工作都扔给我了，挺容易上手的。”

绿间看向对面大楼，缓缓开口。

“我记得……当年你说过，绝对不会接手财团的。”

赤司没有抬头，他正专注于消灭第二个圣女果。

“我是说过。”

“我还挺怀念你狂妄的样子。”

他搁下刀叉，不满地蹙起眉头。

“真太郎，用餐时别谈这种事，影响胃口。”

黑子昏睡的第二周，赤司回到公司，父子两人谁都没提他的事。第二年，他拒绝了出国进修，第三年，父亲要求他把黑子送去看护院，现在是第四年，他居然忍了四年。半年后，他终于如愿炒了父亲。

那将是之后的事了。

而现在，他们谁都不知道未来，他们还在为结束了两个月的昏睡而狂欢。

黑子眯了眯眼睛，这是开始的暗示，他将手臂挽上赤司的脖子，略带凉意双唇夺走他的话语，黑子为自己还能如此熟谙地解开赤司的衬衫扣子感到庆幸。

赤司感到大腿一沉，跨坐上来的身躯明显又掉了一些分量。浴衣是个好东西，只要轻轻一抽腰带，想看的都能看见，方便省事。接吻，爱抚，指腹下熟悉的触感，掌心的纹路，柔软的腹部，急促的呼吸，他情不自禁扶上他的腰，一切循着过去进行，直到他触摸到突出的肋骨。理智突然紧紧捏住他的喉咙，他攥住黑子的双臂，身子向后一靠，将自己拉出危险区域。

黑子微微喘息着，眼神里写满惶惑，脸上留着缺氧带来的绯红。

“今天就算了，把衣服穿上，你没有体力做到最后。”

他不甘地咬住下唇。

“我现在很精神。”

“我不信。”

最后黑子被赤司禁锢在双臂中，被迫穿上衣服。

“我还想帮赤司君解决一下生理需求，看来是我多虑了。”

“那可真是谢谢你。”

“对了，还有一个办法，不如考虑一下在我睡着的时候，我不会介意的。”

赤司抽了抽嘴角，伸手去扯黑子的脸颊。水瓶座的脑子都用什么做的，绿间你倒是说说看。

“到底有没有听我说话，你把我当什么了，我才没有那种癖好。”

黑子咧着嘴求饶，他一边慌乱地抓住他的手腕，一边抵着他的脑袋蹭了蹭。

“说笑的，请手下留情。”

几年之后，若是让赤司重做选择，他宁愿遵从本能。

这过的都是什么生活，他都快成苦行僧了。

他开始习惯不再挂念日历上划掉的数字，从日期到月份，从月份再到年份，他在每一个黑子清醒的日子做下记号，又把整本日历付之一炬，意识到时间的流逝是一种痛苦，他还没能豁然地视而不见。

最久的一次，黑子睡了三个月。即使是睁开眼睛，也不过如同梦游一般进食、进洗手间、洗澡，洗澡还是赤司陪着洗的，他怕他洗到一半就溺毙在浴缸里，把他拖出浴缸的时候他有种错觉，黑子只是一时半会儿泡晕了，就像在温泉馆里一样，不久就会打着哈欠从冰箱里拿出宝矿力。

他一言不发，如同行尸走肉。

但日子也不是一成不变，赤司开始接触黑子的喜好，他抬手抽出书本又弯腰塞进书架，他从奥威尔读到赫胥黎，从福克纳读到毛姆，赫拉巴尔到麦卡勒斯，清少纳言到德富芦花……闲来无事的午后清风拂过《风与树之歌》，而在辗转反侧的深夜床头灯照亮《夜航》，他原本还翻开过聂鲁达，但很快合上了，他不太喜欢那首脍炙人口的情诗。

书架上一尘不染，满满一柜子的书籍都是当时黑子带过来的，隔层连英国食谱都塞不进。他就快把它们全部读完了，不得不再换个法子来打发时间。

以前赤司总觉得没时间，没时间懈怠，没时间消遣，没时间停下步履，永远有下一个胜利果实等待他去采撷，永远完不成人生计划表上的所有选项。直到三年前，他突然意识到时间长得没有尽头，他独自坐在一叶孤舟上，探头望向时间之海，试图打捞流离失所的话语。

若是要等待，注定要做好万念俱灰的准备。

转眼又一年，一年复一年，你分不清白昼与夜晚的交界线，你把余晖将尽误认为旭日初升，二十四小时的天明伴随四十八小时的夜黑，季节乱了顺序，昨日的苍翠欲滴今日的枯枝残叶，蝉鸣没有将你唤醒，冬鸟扰乱你的清梦。

你不肯看我，极力隐藏溢出眼眶的哀戚，我在枕头上触碰到濡湿，你慌忙躲进睡神的羽翼，固执地吞下呜咽。

而我无能为力，这场战役中我捕捉不到胜利的踪影。

黑子甩着头发从浴室出来，门后雾腾腾的热气一涌而出，他只穿了T恤和拳击裤，这是他在家中最爱的组合。不是没有睡衣，只不过黑子觉得睡觉时露着大腿更为舒适，倒是枉费了赤司的一片苦心，他还特意购买了那些丝质触感的高档货。

现在是几点？他看向挂钟，时针指向三点。现在是几月几日？他呆呆地站了会儿。

与其纠结这种事，还不如先安抚自己的肚子，黑子晃进厨房，打开橱门，只有些许调味料，零食柜里空空如也，他又翻找了几下，幸好冰箱里还有布丁和牛奶。

你至少要为自己备点豆腐啊赤司君。

凉风从大开的窗户偷偷溜进来，舔舐泛红的肌肤，他打了个哆嗦，连忙揣着布丁跑回卧室。

至少是春天，窗外的枝桠已经抽芽。一只麻雀扑楞几下后安全着陆，它来回跳跃，又从这根树枝跳向另一根，似乎是察觉到黑子的目光，抖了抖翅膀后安分下来，歪着头用漆黑的圆眼回望他。

黑子学着它的样，歪过头困惑地眨了眨眼。

已经是春天了，麻雀小姐，今天是几月几日？

他很快就知道了答案，三月十四日。

电视屏幕上正在播放白色情人节的特辑，被随机采访挑中的高中男生有些尴尬，支支吾吾地不敢直视镜头，只会偷偷瞄一眼迅速移开目光。

黑子将双脚缩在沙发上，拜凉风所赐，脚趾很冷，他把自己团成一个球。屏幕里的主持人继续寻找无辜路人，她似乎特别偏爱看起来不善言辞的羞涩男生，你看，又逮住一个。

真好，年轻，被问到喜欢的人会脸红，想告知天下却又珍藏在心底。

真好，还有时间。

如果没有患上这怪病，此时黑子应该已经步入社会，等待他的将是两小时之后拥挤不堪的列车。对了，他连毕业典礼都没赶上，时间对他来说失去了意义，他甚至怀疑起上一次见到的赤司是否和记忆吻合，是穿和服吗？好像恰逢正月，被他硬拖起来的；还是他喜欢的那件深色大衣？半个冬天，他的刘海肯定又长了。他记得最清楚的赤司，上一次见面的赤司，此时此刻仍在工作的赤司，他们仿佛同时生活在他的身边，回忆是最狡猾的骗子，他现在很想去确认他的模样。

黑子渐渐攥紧了拳头，却没预想中的痛楚，他伸出手指，指甲剪得很干净，只留了短短的边。

酸楚袭上鼻腔，他吸了吸鼻子，站起身，回房间换了套衣服。

初春的黑夜依旧漫长，赤司回家时天空已然一片墨色，打开房门的一瞬间，明亮的客厅让他晃了神，可惜赤司所期待的情景并没有出现，冲进卧室时，黑子仍然安静地睡着。

他重重地扔下公文包，都四年了，能清醒一次实属难得，还奢求什么，他烦躁地撩起鬓发。

或许是回应他的期待，赤司很快就发现房间内细微的不同，床上摊着《沙与沫》，书页还未插上书签，床头柜上从未出现过的盒子。等走近后才发现这是个小小的礼盒，下面压着一张迷你贺卡。

他打开盒子，是一副袖扣，银色的方块点缀着暗红色玉髓，倒也别致。他再翻开卡片，熟悉的字迹透着一抹淡然。

“——久疏问候，还好吗赤司君？今日难得意识清醒又恰逢节日，就独自出了门，虽然害怕会突然昏倒在地，所幸最后平安到家。希望你能喜欢这份礼物，请原谅我缺席的日子，白色情人节快乐。”

赤司摩挲着字迹，忽然觉得累了，累得难以承受，他捂住酸胀的双眼，现实正以摧枯拉朽之势将他击溃。他没有余力再去更换衣物，合着西装就在黑子身边躺下，他环抱住他的腰，不出片刻睡着了。

他看见他们在皑皑白雪上踯躅而行，呼吸着潮湿寒冷的空气，灰色的天空一直在哭泣，这是阳光遗忘的地方，万物都匿了生息。赤司用力握了握黑子的手，他在他的眼睛里看到晴空，那里不再有雨。这里便是尽头，世界只剩他们两个人，这么说可能有些自负，但没有比这更好的地方了。

“如果十年，二十年，我还是没醒来怎么办？”

“还能怎么办，继续等下去。”

这是黑子最害怕听到的答案。

“不对，不该这样，赤司君，你应该放手。”

他抚摸他的眼眉，解不开那一个结。

请不要露出那样的神情，请允许我抚平你紧锁的眉间，无须担心我会将你遗忘，我能在每一幕梦境里让我们在一起。

但是你呢？

我们应该狠下心分离，将一切在那个夜晚终结，把它当成翻过的书页，你可以继续走下去，为何选择滞留原地，为何要徒增痛苦。不该是这样，不该是一个人的缺席和另一个人的留守，没有回报的付出不能称之为爱情。

你不该被留在那叶孤舟上。

赤司君，我什么都不怕，唯独害怕拖累你。

所以黑子才会在一切开始的那天溃不成军。

当他听见赤司亲生父亲的言辞，他说他不惜毁了赤司，他会借着黑子的名义毁了赤司，只因他看破他想要脱离控制的企图，而黑子毫不怀疑他会对此付诸行动，恐慌张开了血盆大口，他选择了逃避。

天啊。赤司君。父亲这个词对你来说是什么模样？

是黑色的，黑色的实心的冰冷冷的狠狠压在胸口喘不过气的立方体。

这是一个冗长的梦，而黑子是一个步履不停的旅人，将他自书中认识的世界走了个遍。他沉入不见天日的深海，躺在万籁俱静的雪地，穿越寸草不生的荒漠，逃出摇摇欲坠的废墟，在那里，海会是白色的，天与地颠了个儿，血红色的月牙支离破碎地散落在云朵上，他坐在树梢，伸手摘下天上的玫瑰。但是这些没用，时间能磨去一切兴致，即使居住在火星上也将变得无趣至极。陨石向他砸来时，黑子伸了个懒腰。

枯燥的日子没有终点，它在直线上一路驰骋。直到他看见赤司，那头张扬的红发被海风扬起，他的孤舟正在浪尖上沉浮，他是船长，带着孤傲的神情，从遥远的彼岸而来，恍若隔世，他向他伸出手。

你出现过很多次，带着漫不经心的悠闲，那是我所希望看见的画面，我希望梦境里有你，但这次不一样，我知道你是来迎接我的。

黑子从树上一跃而下，稳稳落在甲班上。他决定要和睡神认真道别。

然后他从长眠中醒来，映入眼帘的是依旧揪着眉头的睡颜。赤司君，他轻轻呼唤，而他将呼吸吹拂在他的颈窝，那是多么令人安心的呼吸频率。他低下头，亲吻他的唇。

你真的等得太久了。

有些冷，凉意溜进缝隙，丝丝钻入被褥，赤司闭着眼睛，把手探向身边，只摸到空落落的床。

他倏然从睡梦惊醒。睁眼之际，即是清澈的浅蓝。

“早安，赤司君。”

“早安，哲也。”

“我很早就醒了，顺便欣赏了日出，冬季的太阳来得真晚啊。”

“难怪被子变冷了。”

“请别这么说，需要我帮你捂热吗。”

他把黑子拉到床上，往怀里揽得更紧了些。

“好像每年的今天你都会醒得特别早。”

“是的，这大概是一种仪式。”

“听起来好像邪教组织。”

“真过分，这可是纪念‘苏醒之日’的仪式。”

“我可不想体验第二次整晚都被人盯着睡觉的折磨。”

“但是你醒来时非常惊喜啊。”

“我没有。”

这倒没强词夺理，惊喜只是瞬间的事。只有之后他收到黑子已经痊愈的诊断，那一刻才是惊喜真正到来的时刻。

“还记得我当时说了什么？”

“‘今天是个非常重要的日子，所以我从城堡里逃出来了。’”

“嗯嗯，还有呢？”

赤司没有回答，他松开怀抱，自顾自去捞衣服，昨晚他们两人脱了一地。然而他弯下的腰被紧紧搂住，黑子不准备放过他发红的耳朵。

“赤司君请不要逃避回答，请看着我的眼睛。”

“我不记得了。”

“说了五年你都记不住，三十岁就变成老头子我会很困扰的。”

“我哪里像老头子了。”

“早睡早起这点特别像。”

“那是因为你起来时把被子弄冷了。”

“真的是非常对不起。”

“……我不是要你说这个。”

“我知道。”

赤司的眼神里捎上责怪的意味，他却读懂了另一种含义，黑子忍不住轻笑出声。

溢于言表的感情似乎不能以“爱”一概而论，而那确实是最能直接感受到的沉甸甸的言语。他遥想起当年赤司听见那句“我爱你”时，极力维持表情的模样，黑子分不清他究竟是要哭还是要笑，但那一刻他下定决心，一定要将这段回忆好好珍藏。

尘埃在阳光里飘忽不定，灰白色的严寒中有了暖色。

“生日快乐，赤司君。”

Fin.


End file.
